


Roleplay

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy wonders if Novak had an ulterior motive regarding the Shakira parody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

>   I know the [Shakira parody ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtroAInG-1A)is old but this [commercial with Viktor ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYa1AdsW1HI)combined with that led to this idea.

“What exactly were you trying to accomplish by parodying that music video, anyway?”  
   
Novak raises an eyebrow, sensing this is a weird topic for Andy to bring up _now_.  Viktor had been dragged through the lobby to invade Andy’s hotel room, probably intending for a video game challenge since Novak usually sucked at those.  What it has turned into is sitting around a table with a deck of cards as the Serbs went over the rules of poker then proceeded to lose hands to the supposedly inexperienced Scot.  
   
“What ever do you mean, dear Andrew?”  
   
“You were trying to get his attention.  The question is, did you want Rafa to imagine you doing that to him?”  
   
Viktor doesn’t know Andy well and just seems shell-shocked.  It’s been at least a year and the questions about the video still faze Viktor – mainly because he’s surprised people recognize him in the first place.  
   
Novak seems to immediately know Andy’s real motive.  “I don’t need to listen to this.  I’m wishing I hadn’t told the press about our friendship being back on track.  Right now would be a great time to storm off and make a scene in the hotel lobby.  The tabloids would have a field day with that.”  
   
“You like Rafa?” Viktor asks, trace of disappointment in his voice.  He hasn’t quite been able to pin where things stand regarding Novak but he definitely doesn’t like the idea Andy has conjured up.  
   
“This is silly,” Novak says instead of answering, then turns to Andy.  “You can be so childish.  We were sixteen!  Let the joke go, already.”  
   
Andy feigns innocence as he says, “I think you should answer his question.  Does the Great Nole _like_ Rafa?  Does he like to see Rafa keel over because he’s worn him out… or does he wish they were alone so that can be put to better use?”  
   
“I don’t know.  When you stop worshipping Rafa’s famous ass, maybe there will be an answer to that.”  
   
When Viktor figures out how he ended up hearing a conversation between two top five players about the possibilities involving a _third_ top five player, he might be able to get his jaw off the ground.  
   
“Did you get it out of your system when you were rehearsing that video?  How many times did you practice the kiss before realizing it’d be better to block it with your hand?  After all, you wouldn’t want to make Rafa jealous by having something he could replay over and over.”  
   
Viktor looks toward the window, hoping he could be swallowed by it and away from this conversation.  He wishes he’d thought of the idea of Novak kissing him that day – not even caring if Novak would have only been doing that because of the Rafa wig.  They had kissed once before but Novak was too drunk on the Davis Cup success to remember any of it.  
   
“I would never do that.  That’s creepy.  Only you would think…”  He stops talking and Viktor can feel Novak’s piercing gaze on his back.  Novak’s voice changes to a calmer tone when he continues, “If I like someone, I’d be direct about it.  If I’m going to kiss someone, I wouldn’t _dance_ around the issue.  It just takes some people longer to see such things.”  
   
A silence fills the room, which actually surprises Viktor since Andy normally has an answer for everything.  He chances a glance toward the Brit, who is actually looking _his_ way.  Andy finally mutters, “I’ve seen that look before.  You’re screwed.”  
   
“Wha-” Viktor is cut off by a hand on his shoulder.  He looks up to Novak standing over him, then a blur until he feels lips covering his own.  Viktor sits up in his seat, reaching up so there’s more contact.  When Novak backs away, Viktor lingers in space, unsure how to move.  
   
Novak says to Andy, “See?  If I was going to kiss someone, it should be for who they are.  No games.  I’d get Rafa on my own terms.”  



End file.
